eclipseacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatum Aleator (Novel)
Fatum Aleator (lit. Destiny’s Gambler), is mystical artefact that appears in the form of mystical cards, and is one of the twelve Sacred Blessings of Alice. In the novel, the Fatum Aleator cards are used by Yueji Aguri and Charlotte von Schmidt. History The Fatum Aleator, like the other twelve Blessings, was created by the Supreme Spirit Deity, Paramaishvara as a ‘gift’ to Alice the Firstborn, the very first mortal to have existed. After her death, the artefact was confiscated from the hands of the mortals by the Spirit King, Kyriarchos, along with all twelve of the Blessings. Most of the confiscated artefacts were then scattered all across Materiarth, while some were taken back to Regnum (the Spirit World) for safekeeping. Millennias later, 20 of the Fatum Aleator cards fell into the hands of a mischievous Spirit, Joker, where it was later utilized by his Vessel, Yueji Aguri. As the story progresses, it is revealed that 5 cards came into the possession of Charlotte von Schmidt, a fellow classmate of Yueji. Description The cards of Fatum Aleator initially appear with a blank front, referred as Wild Cards. The back has a pitch-black background within a gold-coloured frame, and in the centre of the background is a head of smiling woman with her head facing right, coloured in pure gold with white eyes, the words “Fatum” and “Aleator” curved above and below the head, respectively. In order to ‘unseal’ a Wild Card, the user needs to produce strong emotions or desires; usually involving his/her bonds towards someone, or something (In case of Death’s Blade). By converting those emotions into a large quantity of spiritual essence and channelling it into the Fatum Aleator cards, a Wild Card will respond and assumed a specific, permanent form. An image will then emerge on the Wild Card’s front, consist of: #A picture which usually symbolizes the card’s ability, or the Arcana the card represents, or even the combination of both.(Example, the picture of Magician’s Flames is a fireball floating over a palm) This picture is located at the center. #A beige coloured background. The Fallen Spirit Suits have an ominous white aura emanating from their black backgrounds, while the Royal Spirit Suits has white background. #Roman Numericals or Letters, which categorized the cards, located in the upper left and bottom right of the card, with the bottom made inverted. In case of a word, the letters are written vertically. There are the Noble Spirit Suits (I to X), the Wraith Suits (0 and α (Ace)), the Royal Spirit Suits (JACK, QUEEN, KING), the Pure Spirit Suits (Swords, Chalice, Wands, Coin), the Fallen Spirit Suits (C-I to C-V). The colours of these words and letters differ greatly from cards to cards, and there isn’t any specific colour pattern sans the Royal Spirit Suits, where the words are in gold for all three cards. #Name of the card at the bottom middle, written within a small silver rectangular frame in the same colour as the respective card’s letters or numbers. Each cards of the Fatum Aleator possesses different abilities, from magical attacks to augmentation and enhancements, to either the user’s own body or another object, usually the Kikikillheim. The cards require certain amount of both magical energy and spiritual energy in order to be used, and in Yueji’s case, a mental synergy with Joker. The stronger the ability of the card, the higher is the magical and spiritual essence needed to use it. Example, Sun’s Radiance would put Yueji into a state of exhaustion, even prone to him fainting, with a single usage. Should the user attempts to use the Fatum Aleator without a sufficient amount of energy that is required, the cards will react violently when the user activates it, such as unleashing a kinetic burst, shocking the user with electricity, or maybe even cause mental trauma. Cards with continuous effect will slowly drain the user’s energy until he/she reverts the power. Yueji Aguri, being the cards’ primary owner, is able to use a special technique known as Hand Combos, which further increase the potential the Fatum Aleator has to offer. Hand Combos comprised of Yueji using more than one card simultaneously, usually by stacking the cards on top of each other while activating them, which released more powerful attacks and enhancements. Hand Combos has six different types. They are Pair (2 cards), Three of a Kind (3 cards), Four of a Kind (4 Cards) Flush (5 cards of the same category), Full House (5 cards from two or more different categories), Royal Straight Flush (Ace, 0, Jack, Queen and King). Hand Combos require greater energy in order to be used. However, Royal Straight Flush Combo didn’t require any energy, despite being the strongest Hand Combo. Instead, it needs a full, perfect mental and spiritual resonance between Yueji and Joker. The cards seemed to have very sharp edges, as Yueji frequently uses blank Wild Cards as alternative throwing weapons with great efficiency. When thrown and after striking their targets, the cards would return to their owner, similar to a boomerang. List of Cards 'The Noble Spirit Suit' This suit has the most number of cards, and is considered as a 'common' tier of the Fatum Aleator cards. These cards are mostly unsealed through Yueji’s encounters with different characters (dubbed as Factors) throughout the story. I of Joker: Magician’s Flames Factor: Rafael Bloodlust Text Colour: Orange Unsealed In: Chapter 2.5 Ability: Conjures a fireball (used by Yueji), or a spiralling flame (used by Charlotte). This is the only card in the Noble Spirit Suits that is owned by Charlotte, though she had stolen it from Yueji. II of Joker: Priestess’s Echo Factor: Alba Ren Ravendra Text Colour: Aqua Ability: Unleashes an ear-piercing supersonic screech, mainly used to stun opponents. III of Joker: Emperor’s Command Factor: Unknown Text Colour: Brown Ability: Conjures a ball or a pool (when thrown onto the floor) of blue slime. The slime has a sticky property and is capable of impeding movements. IV of Joker: Hierophant’s Enlightenment Factor: Vyron Titanus Text Colour: Dark Blue Ability: Enhances the user’s five senses (smell, touch, sight, sound, tast) for a short period of time. This also makes the user more sensitive and susceptible to damage. V of Joker: Lovers’ Resonance Factor: Charlotte von Schmidt Text Colour: Hot pink Ability: Helps to enhance the synergy level between a Vessel and the Spirit. VI of Joker: Chariot’s Haste Factor: Unknown Text Colour: Unknown Ability: Grants the user superhuman speed via accelerating his or her body in a straight line. This card is considered dangerous to be used on its own as the user has no control over the speed and direction of his body. Yueji had crashed against a wall when he first used the card. VII of Joker: Temperance’s Balance Factor: Reneko Text Colour: Yellow Ability: Grants the user temporary telekinetic ability, and also allows him/her to teleport random objects that he/she has already seen. This card requires great concentration to use, and Joker mostly used it drops pots, pans and sometimes a piano on top of a target’s head. This is one of Yueji and Joker’s favourite card. VIII of Joker: Tower’s Disaster Factor: Unknown Text Colour: Green Ability: When activated, the card releases an extremely noxious and disgusting green-coloured gas, capable of knocking out most targets with its smell alone. The gas also appears to be flammable in nature. IX of Joker: Moon’s Illusion Factor: Unknown Text Colour: Sapphire Blue Ability: Cast an illusion onto the user, causing him or her to hallucinate. Usually the illusion would display the user’s fears, or at least something he greatly dislikes. X of Joker: Sun’s Radiance Factor: Wilhelmina Fang Text Colour: Red Ability: Unleashes a blinding flash of pure light, which are extremely corrosive to demons and dark spirits, and is capable of vaporizing any dark matter that are caught in its blast radius. 'The Wraith Suit' These two cards are used to equip Yueji with his weapon, the Kikikillheim and the Fool's Armor. They require the least amount of spiritual to activate of all the Fatum Aleator cards. 0 of Joker: Fool’s Armour Factor: Joker Text Colour: White Ability: Allow Yueji to equip himself with the Fool’s Armor, his standard battle armour that assumes the form of Joker’s outfit added with a long cloak and a face mask. α (Ace) of Joker: Death’s Blade Factor: Antique Scythe Text Colour: Dark Silver Ability: Summons Yueji’s signature weapon, the Kikikillheim. 'Fallen Spirit Suit' These are the 5 Fatum Aleator cards that initially belonged to Charlotte von Schmidt. Unlike most other cards, they do not possess a specific ‘factor’, instead their powers are ‘unsealed’ through Charlotte’s intensified negative emotions she held from the brutality suffered during her childhood. Extensive usage of these cards (except for Devil’s Deceit) may send the user into a state of mental frenzy, and could even lead to death via mind collapse. C-I: Hermit’s Defense Factor: Fear Text Colour: Ashen Grey Ability: Conjures a strong barrier of energy around the user, capable of deflecting both elemental and physical attacks for a period of time. C-II: Devil’s Deceit Factor: Jealousy and Insecurity Text Colour: White Ability: Allows the user to assume the appearance of another person he/she has seen through direct eye contact (meaning they can’t change into a person they saw in books or screens). The voice of the user will also be altered to match the person he/she changes into. C-III: Hanged Man’s Strike Factor: Anger Text Colour: Yellow Ability: Fires a powerful lightning bolt, either from the card or from the sky above. C-IV: Fortune’s Storm Factor: Desperation (Famine and Poverty) Text Colour: Emerald Green Ability: Conjures a strong wind blast, can also bring forth a medium tornado into the area, or even a barrage of wind blades. C-V: Empress’s Frost Factor: Denial Text Colour: Cobalt Ability: Grants the user the ability to create and manipulate ice. When used, the temperature of the user’s surroundings will drop drastically. 'Pure Spirit Suit' The Pure Spirit Suits are four unique cards that are significantly more powerful than the Noble Spirit Suits. When activated by themselves, these cards will unleash a strong telekinetic force that knocks the user off his/her feet. In order to unlock their true ability, these cards need to be used in a Three of a Kind Hand Combo with Fool’s Armour and Death’s Blade, which lets the armour and scythe to assume alternative forms/modes. Each card represents the 4 main sentient race of Materiarth; Hybrids (Beasts), Vampires (Vamps), ESPers and Humans (Men), and Elves. Like the Noble Spirit Suits, they have human ‘factors’ which unseals them, however each of the cards also represents specific Pure Spirits Yueji had encountered, both directly and indirectly. All of them have the same text colour; silver. Chalice of Beasts: Star’s Oscillation Factor: Unknown Spirit: Apollonius Text Colour: Silver Ability: None Coin of Vamps: Justice’s Bullet Factor: Clev Falcorio Spirit: Algoritha Text Colour: Silver Ability: None Wands of Men: Strength’s Hammer Factor: Lucifer Kazuka Spirit: Takeover Text Colour: Silver Ability: None Swords of Elves: Void’s Shadow Factor: Unknown Spirit: Unknown Text Colour: Silver Ability: None 'Royal Spirit Suit' The strongest Suit category in Yueji’s possession, and probably Fatum Aleator’s strongest set of cards. Like the Pure Spirit Suits, they cause extremely harmful effects on the user should he/she attempted to activate it right off the bat. These cards, in order to be used properly, required a full and perfect synchronization between Yueji and Joker, both mentally and spiritually. This condition can only be achieved through the use of both the Spirit Amplifier and the Noviquanta T. In order to utilize their powerful abilities, Yueji must slot the cards into his Noviquanta T, while wearing it and the Amplifier. All Royal Spirit Suit cards have gold texts. Jack of Joker: Judgement’s Purification Factor: Aki Text Colour: Gold Ability: Conjures a golden energy dome which gradually heals any allies within. Also grants limited protection against attacks from the outside. Queen of Joker: World’s Unity Factor: Yoshizawa Ayumi Text Colour: Gold Ability: Lets Yueji combines his Hand Combo attacks with the techniques of his allies, primarily used to cast the Emerald Shadow Dragon. King of Joker: Spirit’s Sovereignty Factor: Unknown Text Colour: Gold Ability: None